Sabotage
by AsrarSonya
Summary: Alpha is trying to sabotage the Dollhouse's efforts. He wants to free Echo. Topher wants a raise but things don't exactly go the way he planned. Can Adelle DeWitt find a way to solve these problems?
1. Silence Must Be Heard

**_Important Author Notes:_**

_I started writing this fiction in January 2009, a month before the show premiered, and it is based on my understanding of the show's premise and characters from the promos, trailers and spoilers and leaked script pages that filled the internet at that time. The story of this fan fiction is from my imagination, including some of the technologies and some characters. But I couldn't post it until now because it could be spoiler-y for people who haven't seen the 4th episode "Gray Hour". Originally, I was aiming to write a script, but since I don't have enough experience in that area, I tried to at least make it mostly dialogue. The character that is talking is in bold. I also imagined the actives to be childlike in the sense that they would be acting like 4 or 5 year olds. __It is still not completed yet, and I will certainly be adding more chapters every now and then. The chapter titles are taken from 'Enigma' song titles. __English is not my first language; therefore, it would be great to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hopefully I'm a quick study._

_**DISCLAIMER**:_

_The copyrights of this show and the characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Twentieth Century FOX. I only write fiction about this show because I love it and I eagerly encourage people to watch it. Names of the chapters are taken from Enigma song titles, no copyright infringement intended. Enigma is my favorite New Age band._

####################################################################################################################

**Chapter 1 (Silence Must Be Heard):**

Dark red SUV driving down a neat suburban street. Inside, a man and a woman are having an argument:

**Man**: Oh that's just bull. You always come up with the most outrageous ideas and then claim that you're doing us all a favor.

**Woman**: At least I try to _do_ something. All you ever do is whine.

**Man**: I only whine because you are driving us to bankruptcy.

**Woman**: Oh please! For once in your life put your daughter's interest before your bank account.

**Man**: I love Tola. I just don't understand how paying a ridiculous amount of money on some living doll is going to help her.

**Woman**: You know how stubborn Tola can be. She insists that the only person she would open up to is a young deaf female psychologist. She refuses to cooperate with anyone else. She wants someone just like her. You have any idea how hard it is to find a young female deaf psychologist? This seemed like the best plan. Come on now hurry, we have to be there, it's almost time.

**Man**: I just don't see the point.

**Woman**: So what else is new?!

Back at their house, 10 year old Tola is sitting and playing with her little Plastic dollhouse. Beside her, Echo is wearing a light pink sweater and a pair of charcoal pants. Echo is programmed to be a deaf psychologist named Olympia. Both ladies are communicating in ASL (American Sign Language).

**Echo/Olympia** puts her finger on her mouth and whispers to Tola: "Shhhhh," then using ASL she says: "Barbie's asleep now, you don't want to wake her up."

**Tola**: "Don't worry, she won't hear us. She is sleeping in a glass coffin."

**Echo/Olympia** (surprised): "Why is she sleeping in a glass coffin?"

**Tola**: "Sleeping Beauty does, and so do you, why wouldn't Barbie?!"

**Echo/Olympia** (shocked): "What makes you think I sleep in a glass coffin?"

**Tola**: "I told you, I can see things in my head."

**Echo/Olympia**: "You mean Like a dream?"

**Tola**: "More like a flash."

**Echo/Olympia**: "Is that how _you_ feel? Trapped in a glass coffin?"

**Tola**: "Sometimes."

**Echo/Olympia**: "How can I help you break out of it?"

**Tola**: "You can't. You don't have legs."

**Echo/Olympia**: "What? And what do you call these?" Waving her legs about in the air.

**Tola**: "Those are the magical legs that the witch gave to you in exchange for your tongue, just like the Little Mermaid. Soon the magic will wear off and you will be back in the sea, and forget all about me."

**Echo/Olympia**: "I will never forget you Tola, I'm your friend," she smiles at Tola and lovingly caresses her hair, "but you didn't tell me, why am I like the Little Mermaid? What is it that I want besides magical legs?"

**Tola**: "Freedom. You want to have a soul and be human and live happily ever after with the prince."

**Echo/Olympia**: "Is he a cute prince?"

**Tola**: "He's not _my_ type, but I guess he's ok." They laugh.

Tola opens her bedside drawer and hands Echo a bubble gum.

"This is for being my friend." **Tola** signs.

"Thank you" **Echo/Olympia** signs back.

Suddenly a big red light flashes in Tola's room.

**Tola**: "Mommy and daddy are home." She signs to Olympia.

Tola and Echo/Olympia rush downstairs to meet the parents.

Her **mom** greets her with a big hug and signs: "Did you have a good time with Olympia?"

**Tola**: "She's a real Care Bear!"

**Dad** – smoking - asks Tola to go to the other room. Then he asks Olympia in Sign Language: "So, what's wrong with my daughter?"

**Echo/Olympia**: "Nothing!" she signs and takes the cigarette away from dad, "Tola is perfectly healthy, and quite a brilliant young lady. Let's keep her that way." And she throws away the cigarette outside of the threshold.

**Dad **surprised at Olympia's reply and sass, rolls eyes then signs: "But she lives in a fantasy world!"

**Echo/Olympia**: "Don't we all?!"

**Dad** gets angry: "Listen you…"

**Echo/Olympia**: "No. You listen," with a much more serious look on her face, "your daughter is deaf, not sick. You have to stop treating her like a prisoner and start listening to what she has to say. Stop looking at her like someone with special needs and start realizing that she's someone special."

**Mom **tries to calm them down and signs: "But can you explain how Tola knows about things before they happen?"

**Echo/Olympia**: "I think she's clairvoyant."

**Dad**: "What?"

**Echo/Olympia**: "A psychic ability that allows her to see or sense the thoughts and feelings of others, as well as the past and the future. It's a blessing; a gift. One that should be honored and celebrated instead of ridiculed and shut down. But her only way of expressing herself is through fairy tales because that's the only world she knows. It's her escape. It's time you introduce her to the real world. Life is an experience, let her choose her destiny."

**Dad** turns to mom and says: "Look who's giving us a lecture about life!"

**Mom**: "She's right." She signs. "Thank you for your help Olympia. I think _we_ are the problem we need to solve."

"No problem," signs **Olympia**, "I actually enjoyed my time with Tola today. We played all day and she taught me more about myself than I was able to…"

Mom and Dad notice something weird happening with Echo/Olympia. **Echo's** eyes are suddenly plain, her face reveals great pain before it goes blank, she looks around and then focuses her sight on the parents. With such deep confusion she utters in a clear voice: "Did I fall asleep?"

Suddenly across the street, a man jumps off of a black van and comes rushing to the front door where Mom, Dad and Echo are standing, as he approaches we realize it's Boyd – Echo's handler.

**Boyd**: "We have to go, NOW!"

Tola comes rushing to the front door, gives Echo a big hug.

Confused even more, **Echo** looks at the little girl and says: "Do I know you?"

Boyd looks very nervous, holds Echo's arm and leads her to the van.

Mom explains to Tola that Olympia has to leave now.

Boyd starts dialing a number on his cell phone as the van drives away, fast.


	2. Age of Loneliness

**Chapter 2 (Age of Loneliness):**

_Meanwhile,_

Topher is at his 10 year high school reunion party. Sitting by the bar, dressed in a flamboyantly colorful suit, he gulps on the last of his drink, then with great enthusiasm and confidence continues his conversation with his geeky old friend Vince.

**Topher**: "You shoulda seen their faces, man. Big suits never seen it comin'."

**Vince**: "You animal!" laughing hysterically. "Man, I wish I had your confidence and stamina. I could never pull off something like that and get away with it."

**Topher**: "It's all in the attitude, baby. You gotta show them who's boss."

"Topher?!"

A familiar but unwelcome voice from behind calls him.

"Topher Brink? Is that you? Oh my God, look at you. Where's the rest of you?"

Topher's expression changes, his heart beats faster, his face reddens as he forces himself to turn around to face the girl he once thought the world of, the girl he was willing to give up on all of his dreams to be with, the girl who crushed his heart then threw it to the dogs to feed on.

**Topher:** "Jenny?" His voice barely heard. "Hi…. Um.. yeah, I.. I ah.. lost 30 pounds since you last… um.. h... how are you? You're lookin' good."

**Jenny**: "I'm great! Oh and Vince Jones!"

**Vince**: "Hi Jenny!" raises his hand in greeting.

**Jenny**: "My God, Vince and Topher, you two are still friends. That's so sweet. We used to call you Laurel and Hardy!" Laughs. "No offense!"

**Topher**: "A lot taken, thank you!" Anger starting to build up.

**Jenny**: "Oh, please meet my husband, Sam Drakeson." Proudly introduces Sam, a fine looking, well-dressed man who reaches his hand to shake Topher's. "Sam is the owner and CEO of Drakeson Enterprises, an international software programming company."

**Topher**: "_You_ are Sam Drakeson?" Hesitated and shaky remarks, "so _you're_ the one who stole my PQ 906 ?"

**Sam**: "Excuse me?" Looking very uncomfortable.

**Jenny**: "Topher, what are you talking about?"

**Topher**: "The program I spent 6 years building. He stole it. The idea, the plans, the design, the papers, the files.. every damn thing I had suddenly disappeared only to appear on the market a few weeks later with a Drakeson Enterprises Logo."

**Sam**: "That's absurd! That program is a 100 percent authentic, all rights reserved."

**Topher**: "The bastard had more cash to market the program, and with the success he made on _my_ expense, he is now one of the richest men in the world. He's a damn thief, Jenny. I can't believe you married him!"

**Jenny**: "Looks like some things never change. You're still the same old lying manipulating jerk you were back in school. Grow up, Topher. It's time you get a life." Takes her husband's hand and breezes away.

**Sam** turns his head to face Topher and says: "Loser!"

**Topher** cell phone rings, he picks it up: "What?!"

**Boyd** in the van: "He's done it again."

**Topher**: "Speak English man-friend, I'm not in the mood."

**Boyd**: "Alpha... Alpha has remotely wiped Echo's memories again, during a mission, luckily it was at the end of the mission, but it was obvious to the clients."

**Topher**: "You're the handler Boyd, handle it."

**Topher** ends the call, turns to the bar-tender and says: "Pour me another drink, this is gonna be a long night."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Next Morning:_

Adelle in her office scolding an assistant (with that sexy British accent!):

**Adelle**: "I believe you know better than that. Your lack of concern and ill-supervision is genuinely disgraceful and morally shameful."

**Assistant**: "But Ms. DeWitt, I did everything I could to stop her, she just ran off unexpectedly, I…"

**Adelle**: "Enough! Have you not learned anything? Or should I keep a sticky note on my forehead that reads: 'impatient bitch'?"

**Assistant**: "My apologies Ms. DeWitt! I will start a search team to look for her immediately."

**Adelle**: "You still don't get it, do you? Such circumstances call for drastic measures. You are dismissed"

**Assistant**: "Yes Ms. DeWitt "

**Adelle**: "And fired"

**Assistant** (Shocked): "Yes Ms. DeWitt ".

**Adelle** goes to her phone, "Zack, step into my office please".

**Zack** rushes in nervously, "Yes, Ms. Dewitt?"

**Adelle**: "I want you to find Darla. I want her here by lunch time."

**Zack**: "Darla?"

**Adelle**: "My poodle, you idiot. That irresponsible blonde lost her while taking her for the morning walk".

**Zack**: "I'm on it." Swiftly walking out of the office.


	3. The Child In Us

**Chapter 3 (The Child In Us):**

_The Art Therapy Room,_

Today's assignment is to draw a painting reflecting which cartoon character is your favorite and why. A 40+ year old teacher (Patty) looking puzzled at a drawing:

**Patty** says: "A crab? You see yourself as a crab?"

**Victor**: "Not a crab. Popeye. I am Popeye the sailor man." Looks at Echo and Sierra and jokes: "Toot, toot!"

**Patty**: "And why is that, Victor?" She asks with a warm smile on her face.

**Victor**: "I get to eat my spinach... become stronger ..."

"Get your ass kicked by Bluto" **Echo** interrupts.

"Or your bald head smashed open with Olive Oyl's dough roller" comments **Sierra**.

**Victor**: "No, and no! I get to beat the bad guys and be a hero."

**Patty**: "Interesting!"

**Echo and Sierra together**: "Awww!" Then look at each other and giggle.

**Victor**: "Oh, shut up! Let's see what you've painted."

**Echo** rolls up her painting, puts it to her mouth and says: "Toot, toot!"

**Sierra** rolls up her painting and smashes Victor on the head with it.

**Patty**: "Oh, stop that, ladies. You don't want to damage those paintings. Dr. Saunders would like to take a look at them later tonight. Ok everyone, class dismissed, you may go now, but please leave your paintings on the tables."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lobby Area,_

Suddenly, A lot of noise and laughter coming from the lobby area of the Dollhouse. Actives and employees rush to the lobby. **Topher** just walked in with a bottle in his hand, babbling and speaking aloud:

"Losers, they're all losers!" starts mimicking Jenny: "Oh, I married the richest man on the planet, he's so rich, he makes Bill Gates look like a joke!" "HA! You're the damn joke..."

**Boyd** rushes in and interrupts: "What the hell is going on?"

**Topher**: "I'll tell you what's going on, people everywhere going about their boring lives, working their butts off everyday, making money, paying taxes, making babies and dying!"

"Shut up!" says **Boyd**,

"And they think it's fun!" **Topher** continues.

"she's watching" whispers **Boyd**, referring to Adelle who's looking down at the lobby from the balcony with daggers in her eyes.

"Oooh, I'm shaking!" mocks **Topher**, "Hello sweetheart", talking to Sierra. "Who do you want to be today? Oops never mind, 'cause I'm on strike!" He shouts.

"You're drunk" confirms **Boyd**, turns to a staff member and says: "get security".

**Topher**: "Why? No, no... you're right I don't feel secure. I'm single, I'm charming, I'm a genius.. my house is on mortgage! Now why do you think that is? I have the best job in the world, shouldn't I have the best salary in the world too?", holds his bottle up proudly then pours it into the pond and says: "I am a god, I make life".

"And _I_ take it!" says **Adelle** who's now standing behind him. "Whiskey?"

**Topher**: "No it's Vodka, want some, boss?" Says sarcastically.

**Adelle**: "Whiskey, please knock him unconscious".

Topher turn around to find a 6'4 strong muscular Active standing behind him.

**Topher**: "Ah, you're Whiskey! Hehe! Would you like some vodka?"

A big punch to his face is the last thing he sees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Claire pours herself a cup of coffee and walks around the grand hall of the Dollhouse as a routine check on the present Actives, to make sure everyone is fine and not imbalanced by the misdemeanor and sudden actions of Topher. As she passes by the dining area, she notices Echo deeply in thought while holding a book from the shelves around her.

**Dr. Claire smiling**: "Aren't you supposed to be swimming at the moment?"

**Echo**: "I swam 3 laps, but I kept thinking of this story and felt this need to read it."

**Dr. Claire** looks at the paper cover of the book Echo is reading and asks: "The Little Mermaid?"

**Echo**: "Yes, it's a fascinating story."

**Dr. Claire**: "And why is that Echo?"

**Echo**: "I don't know, it's just... this mermaid lives in the ocean... she's half fish half woman... she's a princess and she has everything that all the other fish dream of having... yet, she just wants to live like normal people... she would do anything to be human... she just wants to be free!" She explains with intense sentiments and almost tears in her eyes.

**Dr. Claire** is astonished at Echo's analogy and deep emotions. She can see the pain in her eyes. Very concerned and sympathetic, she reaches her hand to touch Echo's and says: "Echo, does this story make you sad?"

**Echo**: "A little."

**Dr. Claire**: "Then how about I put it back on the shelf and we can go to my office and talk some more?"

**Echo**: "Ok."


	4. TNT For The Brain

**Chapter 4 (TNT For The Brain):**

_Imprint Room_

Topher comes to slowly, everything looks hazy but soon he can tell that he is tied to the imprint chair in his lab.

**Adelle**: "Are you asking for trouble Topher?"

**Topher**: "Actually I'm asking for a raise."

**Adelle**: "Your rather lucrative salary is suddenly not good enough for you? You dare barge in here drunk and manic thinking that this behavior will get you a raise?"

**Topher**: "Need I remind you that I'm the one who does all the work around here? Without me, this place is as good a..."

**Adelle**: "Do you honestly believe that you are our only resource for the programming?"

**Topher**: "Yes!"

"Guess again" says **Victor**, standing at the door wearing a white robe and holding a portable disk".

**Topher**: "What's going on? Is this a joke?"

**Victor**: "You see me laughing?"

**Adelle**: "Topher, meet our new programmer, Dr. Evin Roberts".

**Topher**: "New programmer?"

**Adelle**: "Dr. Roberts will take good care of you during the entire process."

**Topher**: "Process? What process?"

**Adelle** talking to Victor/Dr. Roberts: "Dr Roberts, kindly ensure that Mr. Brinks gets to choose his own name. After all, his contribution to the science is highly appreciated, and he generously volunteered to have his memory wiped!"

**Topher** now shocked and terrified: "My memory what?! Hey.. w… wait a… you can't do this ... hey!"

Adelle has left the room. Topher tries to untie himself.

**Victor/Dr. Roberts**: "Congratulations Mr. Brinks! In a matter of five years you will be filthy rich. Hmm, let's see," checks a list of papers that Topher is very familiar with "Luckily for you we have two openings. Would you like to be named Yankee or Zulu?"

**Topher** struggling to untie himself: "Victor!"

**Victor/Dr. Roberts**: "Sorry, Victor is taken."

**Topher**: "Damnit Victor! You... you are Victor. I am the damn programmer and you're the damn active. I did not volunteer for anything. Now untie me and..."

**Victor/Dr. Roberts**: "Relax Mr. Brinks. You have to sit still while I wipe your memories."

**Topher**: "You can't even wipe your own ass."

**Victor/Dr. Roberts**: "This will only hurt for a minute."

The bluish light of the chair turns on and Topher screams: "No... noooooooooo..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dr. Claire Saunders Office,_

Echo is having her blood pressure examined by Dr. Saunders in her office. They are both laughing.

**Dr. Saunders**: "Now that's more like it. You are feeling much better now, aren't you?"

**Echo**: "yea, I feel great. Thanks for telling me the real story. I'm glad it has a happy ending."

**Dr. Saunders**: "Glad I could help."

Sierra and her handler walk into Dr. Claire's office. Sierra is hurt and her nose is bleeding from a nasty fall she had in her last engagement at the Circus.

**Dr. Saunders**: "Echo, you can go back to your swimming now. I will check on you later."

Boyd walks in just in time to hear that last sentence.

**Boyd**: "Actually, Echo is needed upstairs. Please come with me Echo."

**Dr. Saunders**: "A new engagement?"

**Boyd**: "An engagement she was scheduled to do last week and the week before so basically, old engagement."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Imprint room_

Topher slowly opens his eyes as the imprint chair is going back to its original position.

**Topher** looking drowsy: "Did I fall asleep?"

**Victor/Dr. Roberts**: "I wish! You just moaned and groaned and bugged the hell out of me."

**Topher**: "aaah… my head hurts," places both hands on his head, then pauses for a moment, staring at the ceiling, then looks at Victor and shouts: "Wait a minute, I'm ME! I'm still me... Topher Brinks... I remember everything... What happened? Did you screw up, Dr. Roberts?" asks sarcastically with a wicked half smile on his face.

**Victor/Dr. Roberts**: "I did what I was asked to do, exactly how I was supposed to do it. And now I regret doing it."

**Adelle** from behind Topher: "Welcome back Topher! Now that you are sober, I am sure you will be happy to hear that in a matter of 4 months, all Drakeson Enterprises proceedings will be transferred to your account. The company will close its doors and announce bankruptcy, and you will regain what is legitimately yours in the first place."

**Topher**, eyes wide open, mouth wide open, looks at her with huge astonishment: "Hah? How did you know that… wait, what?"

**Victor/Dr. Roberts**: "Your five years have quantum leaped, buddy! Why ask questions? Take it and run."

**Adelle**: "On one small condition!"

**Topher** very interested: "I'm listening."

**Adelle**: "You have just been imprinted with enough physics and bio-chemistry to make the biggest scientific breakthrough in history. If by any chance you fail to deliver what we want from you by the time Echo gets to her next engagement, you will lose your job, your money, your memories, and maybe even your life! Are you willing to cooperate?"


	5. Push The Limits

**Chapter 5 (Push The Limits):**

_Boyd and Dr. Claire Saunders are in Adelle's Office_

**Boyd**: "Dead? How? What happened? It's not Echo, is it?"

**Adelle**: "No, Echo did not kill him if that's what you're asking. That's not what she was hired for. Our sources gave us a copy of his medical file; it turns out Mr. Dean Black died in surgery a few hours ago. He had brain cancer. He purposefully did not mention that bit of information when he signed up to hire Echo. And somehow our investigators failed to find that out during their routine back-up check. He specifically wanted a beautiful, intelligent, honest and romantic woman; the kind of woman "money cannot buy" as he put it !

**Dr. Saunders: **(sarcastically): "Now isn't that ironic?!"

**Adelle**: "You find his last wish ironic, Dr. Saunders?"

**Dr. Saunders**: "The fact that he paid an extra amount of money to have Echo for a whole weekend doesn't strike me as "wishing for the kind of woman money cannot buy".

**Adelle**: " Please show some respect Doctor Saunders. Mr. Black was a generous customer who wanted to have "the most perfect and romantic night of his life", now we know why. "

**Adelle **turns her back to Boyd and Dr Saunders, sits on her desk, opens a file with different charts and says**: **"Anyhow, that's not why I called you here. I have with me the full report on last month's activity. These numbers say it all. Echo is once again our MVA."

**Boyd**: "MVA?"

**Dr. Saunders**: "Most Valuable Active!"

**Adelle** turns around to face Boyd and says: "She has broken a house record, Mr. Langton , there is a %23 increase in profit. Not one single active has ever come close to bringing in such income to the Dollhouse. Apparently, she is most desirable to our customers."

**Boyd**: "And what does such advantage entail?"

**Adelle**: "In normal circumstances, it would entail a bonus percentage added to her bank account. As for the way she's been acting lately, such credit will be reconsidered."

**Boyd & Dr. Saunders**: "The way she's been acting?"

**Adelle**: "Don't play dumb with me. You both know what I'm talking about. Echo is behaving quite unexpectedly inside and outside the Dollhouse, she is unpredictable. She is asking a lot of questions, walking uninvited into imprint sessions, and slowly remembering people, places and events that should have been long wiped. She is showing early signs of consciousness. If such behavior continues, the House will be forced to take pre-cautionary measures."

**Dr. Saunders:** "But Ms. DeWitt, Echo is just being playful and curious."

**Adelle**: "You know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat."

**Boyd**: "She's not a cat, she's a human being. These innocent behaviors can be simply controlled with enough discipline. She's like a child, totally harmless."

**Adelle**: "Please do not expect me to think you are that naïve Mr. Langton, Echo is following in 'Alpha's footsteps. She is turning into a PR."

**Boyd**: "PR! Public Relations?"

**Dr. Saunders**: "Potential Rogue!"

**Boyd**: "Ms. DeWitt, I understand your concern considering Alpha's intentions toward the Dollhouse and his obsession with Echo, but so far his actions have been put under control. Plus our team is relentlessly trying to find him. We _will_ find him."

**Adelle**: "Correction Mr Langton, the only thing you have been trying to keep under control is the hush around the minor information that Alpha has been using the remote wipe technique on Echo."

Boyd and Dr. Saunders look incredibly nervous.

**Adelle**: "Alpha is the Dollhouse's biggest threat. He has hacked his way into our computer system, and he is tracking our actives. He has tampered with Echo's missions, and he has turned over her photo to the FBI. His pursuit to turn Echo to his side has cost us severe damages. Your reckless decision to keep his actions a secret will not only put your life in danger Mr. Langton, but ours as well. As of this moment, you are suspended of your duties as Echo's handler until further notice."

Boyd looks very worried.

**Adelle** continues: "Now that you have put us in quite a difficult and embarrassing situation Mr. Langton, we will take a rather desperate undertaking; a new technique known as the "Restraining Border". A way to shield all unwanted interventions with the imprints."

**Dr. Saunders**: "But, Ms. DeWitt, this technique is still in the making and has not yet been tested on humans. It could have a counter effect and the results may be catastrophic for Echo and the Dollhouse alike."

**Adelle**: "Are you questioning my judgment Dr. Saunders?"

**Dr. Saunders**: "I'm just pointing out to the fact that this is a tricky situation in which nothing is a %100 certainty."

**Adelle**: "I am aware of that, which is why I am having Topher add his magic touch to it, make it safer and more guaranteed."

**Dr. Saunders**: "Topher will only make it worse, have you seen him this morning? He's drunk and he's irresponsible. He's an irresponsible drunk."

**Adelle**: "He's a genius and will do what I say! As for his drinking problem, it has been taken care of."

**Dr. Saunders**: "And please take into consideration that Echo gets involved in the most outrageous and most dangerous engagements sometimes. She doesn't need a restraining technique, she needs a break!"

**Adelle**: "Spoken as a real friend, would you like me to book you two a flight to Hawaii?"

**Dr. Saunders**: "I am her doctor... and yes I like to consider myself a friend, not just of Echo's but of all the Actives."

**Adelle**: "You are her doctor and it is time you start doing your job! It would be wise not to let your emotions get the best of you Dr. Saunders, you do remember what happened the last time you did that."

Dr. Saunders grins, holding back a tear which hides oppressed angst.


	6. Incognito

**Chapter 6 (Incognito):**

_Somewhere on the outskirts of LA_

Echo is out on her engagement. Her name is Maddy. She is wearing a white summer dress with a tightly wrapped white scarf blowing in the wind, Gucci Sunglasses, a straw hat and a pair of straw sandals. She is driving a 1969 Blue Cadillac convertible. The radio is playing the old Rod Stewart song: _"If You Think I'm Sexy"_. Echo/Maddy, happy and carefree, is singing on top of her lungs and dancing while driving.

**Echo/Maddy **singing and dancing**:**

"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so"

Suddenly, a black van crosses the conjunction where she's at and Echo bumps into the van sideways. The van stops, and a fourty something year old man steps out of it and comes rushing to the car. Smoke is floating out of the motor. Echo is holding her slightly injured and bleeding forehead, moaning and breathing heavily.

**Driver:** "Are you alright, ma'am?"

**Echo/Maddy: **"Oh my God! What happened, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Did I do much damage? God, I can be so stupid sometimes. I'm really sorry. Ugh… I knew I should have stayed home today. My girlfriend insisted we do the lingerie photo shoot today. I didn't want to disappoint her, you know? She's a photographer for "Boots", you know, the men's magazine."

**Driver **excitedly**:** "You're a lingerie model?"

**Echo/Maddy:** "Only when I'm not acting."

**Driver:** "You're an actress, too?"

**Echo/Maddy:** "Aspiring actress. So far, I've only done porn. But I know I am destined for greatness."

**Driver **staring lustfully at Echo/Maddy**:** "You sure are!"

**Echo/Maddy **holds her forehead**:** "Gosh, I'm bleeding; I should get to the hospital before it gets worse."

**Driver:** "Hey, I'll drive you. What's your name?"

**Echo/Maddy:** "Maddy. It's alright, I'll call an ambulance" reaches out to her straw purse. "Now where did I put that damn phone?"

**Driver **flirtatiously**:** "Well, Maddy. Your injury isn't that deep; the hospital is a long way from here. There is a motel near by that I know, what do you say we both go there and chill. Maybe accidents happen for a reason" then the driver screams with pain before falling down unconscious in the street.

**Echo/Maddy**: "You're right. Accidents _do_ happen for a reason" she says while holding a stun gun in her hand. Then she steps out of the car, unties her long white cotton scarf, ties him up, places him in the car, spills gasoline on him and the car. She gets into his van, brings out two big suitcases and hands them to Christa, a handler who is temporarily replacing Boyd. Echo/Maddy lights a cigarette, smokes a few puffs.

**Christa:** "Maddy, let's go, it's time for phase two of the mission."

Echo/Maddy throws the cigarette on the car, leaving it and the driver's van in flames, and gets on the Dollhouse van. Door shuts, Echo/Maddy takes off her hat and says: "Men, they're all alike."

**Christa**: "Tell me about it!"

The sound of the explosion is heard as the van drives away. Suddenly, a plain look on Echo's face as she confusedly says: "Did I fall asleep?"

************************************************************************


	7. In the Shadow, In the Light

**Chapter 7 (In the Shadow, In the Light):**

_Dollhouse van_

**Christa** on the phone with Topher: "What's taking you so long?"

**Topher**: "Hold your horses, Christa; Rome was not built in a day. But the remote reprogramming and the Restraining Border were! Just give me a minute to plug all the wires."

**Christa**: "She has to be ready by the time we get to the second phase of the mission."

**Topher**: "Another van she has to hijack, I know, I know…" Topher plugs all the wires, and sits on his computer, then says: "ok, all set. Ready, steady, aaand GO!" Topher pushes a button and Echo shakes her head and starts looking around.

**Christa** to Topher: "I think it worked."

**Topher**: "Of course it worked! Now give me a few minutes to put the last touches on the Restraining Border program, and once I activate it, Alpha will not be able to wipe or program or do any of the things we don't want him to do. She will be shielded from everything, until she gets home safely and go through a 24 hour wiping process."

Call ends. Christa looks at Echo/Maddy and says: "Hi, you seemed to have dosed off a bit, glad you woke up, Maddy."

Echo/Maddy: "Me too." Then she brings out her stun gun and fires at Christa and the driver. Both pass out, and Echo/Maddy, throws them out of the van and drives away, thinking that she is hijacking the targeted van in the second phase of her engagement. **Echo/Maddy **is driving off fast in the Dollhouse van, after hijacking it. She turns on the radio, and starts singing and dancing. She lights a cigarette and takes a few puffs, then suddenly, her face turns plain, and she starts coughing violently and throws away the cigarette. "Did I fall asleep?" She says.

Alpha has remotely wiped her memory clean again, before Topher had the chance to use the Restraining Border. Meanwhile** Topher** is in his lab, proudly working on some gadgets. "Aaand voila!", the Restraining Border is now activated."

Echo in the van screams with pain and loses control over the vehicle which she cannot operate in the first place. The van breaks its way out of the highway and hits a tree. Echo is unconscious.


	8. The Eyes of Truth

**Chapter 8 (The Eyes of Truth):**

_Crime Scene_

Paul Ballard and another FBI agent at the crime scene, walking away from the severely burned driver after asking a few questions.

**FBI agent**: "See? I told you she's Schizophrenic. Last time you were on her tail, she was a saint. Now, she's a hijacker. Did you hear what this dude just said? I'm telling you, she has multiple personality disorder man. Why do you insist that she works for some secret organization that recycles people?"

**Paul**: "Because I've seen her heart. She's not sick, she's lost."

**FBI agent**: "She's a knock-out too! Hehehe… I don't blame ya, but the bureau isn't too happy with your sloppiness lately. Just sayin'.. you keep at it.. it's gonna bite you in the ass."

**Paul**: "Then it's just gonna have to wait in line."

"Agent Ballard, this is hawk 32, we found the van in question. Over." A voice from the walkie-talkie addresses Paul.

"Where?" Paul asks the helicopter squad.

"20 miles south of your position, Sir. It's gone off the road and hit a tree."

"Thanks Hawk 32, I'm on my way there right now, make sure you guys secure the area, no one gets close to that van, you hear me?"

"Yes Sir."

Paul rushes to his car and drives off to find the black van that is reportedly carrying Echo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dollhouse_

Topher and Adelle are talking in Adelle's office. Neither one of them knows about what happened to Echo or her new handler Christa.

**Adelle** petting her poodle: "Congratulations Topher! You have proven to be worthy of the money you were promised."

**Topher**: "That's excellent, Ms. DeWitt. Can I keep these new skills? I'm sure they would come in handy every now and then."

**Adelle**: "As an act of Pro Bono, consider yourself a genius for life."

**Topher **proudly**:** "Well, we both know I've always been a genius… now I'm… super genius!"

Adelle's assistant, Zack, walks into the office and interrupts the conversation. He whispers something in Adelle's ear then leaves. Adelle's facial expression changes dramatically, she takes a deep breath then looks at Topher, who is sitting on the sofa with his legs on the table.

**Adelle**: "Well, super genius, looks like you screwed up!"

**Topher** nervously: "Hah?"

**Adelle**: "Apparently, we are back where we started, only worse."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Crashed Dollhouse van off the highway:_

Paul steps out of his car, runs to the crashed van. Takes out his gun as he approaches, takes a look inside and in the drivers seat. No one is there. The van is completely empty. Paul gets very frustrated and kicks the van. Then he notices something at the floor of the driver's seat, a cigarette butt with pink lipstick on it. He wears a glove and picks it up, puts it in a plastic bag for DNA testing.


	9. Out from the Deep

**Chapter 9 (Out From the Deep):**

_Dollhouse - Dr Claire Saunders Office_

Dr. Saunders is looking through pages of the actives drawings, because art is an expression of hidden emotions. She smiles at Victor's Popeye drawing, continues to turn the pages then stops again to notice a specific drawing. She drops the rest and sits herself down, staring into the drawing. She is looking at a drawing of a mermaid looking out from the ocean. The name 'Olympia' is written on top of the page. Flashback to Echo telling her: _"She just wants to live like normal people... she would do anything to be human... she just wants to be free!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Midnight - Somewhere downtown LA_

In a cold and dark underground apartment, Echo starts coming to. She finds herself sleeping on a dirty worn out bed, surrounded by nothing except brick walls and used furniture. A manly figure sits still at the corner of the bed, watching her closely. Only the back of his right shoulder is visible.

"Did I fall asleep?" Echo asks innocently.

"For a little while" says the man.

"Shall I go now?" She asks again.

"No!" Says the man. "You will be staying here with me for some time. Don't worry, Echo, I will take good care of you. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She says with a warm smile on her face.

"Do you remember me, Echo?" The man asks.

"Yes. You're Alpha!"

"That's right. I'll get you something to eat."

He stands up and turns around, walks to the kitchen. We can now see his face. We recognize him as agent Paul Ballard. But in fact, Paul Ballard _is_ Alpha. He has been able to use the skills the Dollhouse has implanted him with all these years to build himself a small Dollhouse of his own. One in which he can program and wipe his own memories as well as those of others as he wishes. He has been able to program himself to be an FBI agent in one of his attempts to bring down the Dollhouse. Now he has captured Echo, who isn't only an old roommate in the Dollhouse, but also his girlfriend in real life. They were both brought to the Dollhouse by force, not by choice, when they discovered its existence. And now, together, Alpha and Echo have a new mission, they will sabotage the Dollhouse and seek revenge.

**The End!**


End file.
